1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating device, and more particularly to a heat dissipating device having an increased air circulation or heat dissipating effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical heat dissipating devices have been developed for attaching onto the electric members or elements that may generate heat. For example, the central processor units (CPU) or the other computer members may generate great heat while in use, and are required to be cooled by fan devices.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,392 to Shen discloses one of the typical heat dissipating devices for attaching onto CPU, and comprises a number of guide ribs and radiating fins for increasing the contact area with the circulated air. However, the air generated by the fan devices may not flow through the guide ribs and radiating fins, such that the heat dissipating effect thereof is decreased.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,339 to Hong discloses another typical heat dissipating device for attaching onto central processors of computers, and comprises a number of heat conductive posts for increasing the contact area with the circulated air. However, the heat conductive posts comprise an identical height that may also decrease the heat dissipating effect thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,870 to Osborn et al. discloses a further typical heat dissipating device or heat sink for attaching onto central processors of computers, and comprises a number of heat conductive posts for increasing the contact area with the circulated air, and a fan device attached to the computer, instead of being attached to the heat sink. However, the heat conductive posts also comprise an identical height that may also decrease the heat dissipating effect thereof.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional heat dissipating devices.